Crónicas de un niño que no sabía que era un mago
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: Porque durante la infancia de Harry, antes de que cumpliera once años, también pasaron cosas...
1. Magya Potagya

**CRONICAS DE UN NIÑO QUE NO SABÍA QUE ERA UN MAGO **

**Porque durante la infancia de Harry también pasaron cosas…**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry, los Dursley y muchos otros que saldrán son creación de Jotaká, y como todo el mundo sabe, nadie que lee ffnet paga por ello.**

**COPYRIGHT: El potterverso sorg-expandido, sus personajes y demás, aún inspirados en el potterverso, si que son creación MÍAAAAAA, aunque tampoco me pagan por ello (ahg).**

**MAGYA POTAGYA**

**Dedicado a Alehp, que me recordó aquella famosa serie de Antonio Mercero que hemos visto y revisto y requetevisto los españoles, verano tras verano, tras verano…**

El señor Dursley colgó el teléfono de su despacho bastante enfadado. Su hermana se había negado en redondo a quedarse con el chico, cosa comprensible teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó la última vez. Y como la señora Figg se iba a Escocia con parientes, no le iba a quedar otra que cargar con él. El señor Dursley había barajado la posibilidad de dejarlo en la puerta de algún centro de acogida de menores, pero finalmente había comprendido que eso podría acarrearle más problemas que otra cosa, así que frunció el ceño y empezó a dar voces.

- ¡Señorita Wellington! ¡SEÑORITA WELLINGTON! – Bramó con su vozarrón. Y ya iba a gritar en voz bien alta que a saber qué estaba haciendo su secretaria cuando ésta abrió la puerta.

-¿Me ha llamado? – Preguntó mientras entraba con un block y un lápiz en las manos. Durante un momento, Vernon Dursley no supo qué decir. La señorita Wellington, descendiente del famoso general, era menuda y delgada, y tenía un guardarropa que debía ocupar todo un salón porque cambiaba de atuendo constantemente y siempre iba a la moda. El señor Dursley no lo reconocería nunca, pero aquella señorita de veintipocos y sangre tirando a azul le intimidaba bastante. Aquel día llevaba un pantalón de lino blanco y una blusa azul marino que probablemente era de seda natural.

-¡El Agente de viajes!- Consiguió por fin articular.

-¿Necesita hablar con él?- Preguntó la secretaria con un aplomo total. Vernon Dursley asintió con la cabeza.

La secretaria del señor Dursley volvió a su mesa en el antedespacho, recolocó las flores de la mesita auxiliar, esas que hacía traer todas las semanas de Morton & Morton, la floristería más cara de la ciudad, a cargo de los gastos de representación del señor Dursley y sin que él lo hubiera ordenado, claro. La señorita Wellington sabía que el señor Dursley no aprobaba ni aquello ni otras muchas cosas, pero que no osaría decir _ni mu_ porque ella le hacía la vida mucho más fácil. Guardó el _Financial Times, The Economist_ y el último ejemplar de _Vogue_ en el cajón y sacó la agenda. Enseguida contactó con el agente y se permitió hablar unos minutos con él antes de pasarle con el señor Dursley. Al fin y al cabo, sabía de qué iba el asunto.

Al cabo de un rato, Vernon Dursley colgó el teléfono medianamente satisfecho. Tras mucho regatear, o al menos convencido de que había regateado, había cambiado el paquete de tres billetes de avión de ida y vuelta y estancia en hotel de cuatro estrellas con desayuno incluido en Mallorca durante cinco días y cuatro noches por cuatro billetes de avión y alquiler de un apartamento en primera línea de playa en Valencia durante una semana, todo sin incremento de precio.

Y así fue como los Dursley y un Harry bastante silente fueron a parar a España aquel mes de agosto, para pasar una semana en la playa.

Por supuesto, el matrimonio ocupó la habitación principal del apartamento, Dudley la otra y Harry dormía en la terraza, sobre una colchoneta hinchable, con el toldo echado para que no lo vieran desde la calle. En realidad, lo del toldo había sido porque apareció aquel policía municipal diciendo en inglés muy malo que un niño se les había quedado encerrado en la terraza.

El primer día, tras tomar el desayuno preparado por Harry, Petunia Dursley se puso un bikini floreado con una parte inferior que le subía casi hasta la cintura y un blusón a juego. Después se colocó unas zapatillas de goma con una cuña enorme, una pamela blanca y unas gafas con montura del mismo color, enormes y redondas, genuino modelo _Psicodelia_. Se miró al espejo y se dio su aprobación antes de coger su bolso de playa en el que había metido media docena de revistas. Mientras, tío Vernon, con un bañador azul de rayas horizontales y un polo naranja, estaba cargando a Harry con la sombrilla, tres hamacas y la bolsa de las toallas jaleado por la banda sonora de las carcajadas de Dudley.

Harry se sentía muy desgraciado. Burlas aparte del primo, apenas veía debajo de todo aquello, y para colmo el bañador amenazaba constantemente con caerse. Y eso sería la mar de bochornoso. El bañador, por supuesto, había sido de Dudley. Y aunque era de hacía tres años, era enorme. Tanto que cabían perfectamente dos Harrys dentro y probablemente aún sobraría un poco. La goma de la cintura estaba dada de sí, y aunque había estirado el cordón todo lo posible antes de anudarlo, tenía muchas dudas de que aguantara en su sitio.

-¡Venga, chico, que se hace tarde y nos van a quitar los sitios buenos! – Bramó tío Vernon. Y Harry deseó con todas sus fuerzas que a Dudley no se le ocurriera ponerle la zancadilla o cargarle con la pelota. No sabría cómo coger la pelota hinchable, salvo intentándolo con la boca.

Harry no supo muy bien cómo consiguió bajar los cinco pisos por las escaleras sin caerse y sin perder nada – como no podía ser de otro modo, los Dursley bajaron en el ascensor -, ni cómo logró llegar hasta la arena de la playa sin contratiempos. Pero lo cierto es que lo consiguió.

Cuando por fin se instalaron después de que tía Petunia anduviera indecisa durante un buen cuarto de hora, tío Vernon se tumbó en la hamaca boca arriba y Dudley corría hacia el agua con la pelota dejando unas huellas profundas en la arena, como si fueran del Yeti. Harry intentó escabullirse también, pero tío Vernon detectó el movimiento.

-¡Chico! ¡Estira las toallas! ¡Alinea las zapatillas por tamaños! ¡Pincha un poco más la sombrilla!... – Y Harry recibió una retahíla de órdenes, cada una más tonta que la anterior. De hecho, ya esperaba que le ordenara que graduara el sol.

Tía Petunia, por su parte, se quitó el blusón, se sentó en su hamaca y se puso a cotillear. Había mucha gente en la playa. Familias con niños, parejas morreándose, grupos de adolescentes escandalosos, ancianos que paseaban… Tía Petunia frunció el ceño. Seguro que si hubieran ido a Mallorca, habría estado junto a la realeza, la _jet set_, actores y actrices de moda y famoseo en general. Toda la culpa era de Harry, por él tenían que conformarse con la clase media… Desencantada, tomó el ejemplar del _Hello_ y se puso a hojearlo.

-¿Puedo ir a bañarme? – Preguntó Harry tímidamente.

-¡No hasta que yo te autorice, chico! – Bramó tío Vernon. Estaba tumbado boca abajo y su espalda empezaba a parecerse a un gigantesco centollo. Harry abrió la boca para advertirle de que tal vez debería echarse crema y ponerse a la sombra, pero no pudo porque tío Vernon volvió a gruñir.

-¡Y no se te ocurra desobedecerme, chico!

Harry suspiró resignado, y sentado en su toalla que no era otra que la del lavabo, empezó a mirar el entorno para entretenerse. Su atención se centró en un grupo numeroso de gente, varios matrimonios con sus respectivos niños que llegaban a la playa. Pensó que debían ser parientes porque las madres se parecían entre ellas, y todos los niños, cada uno en su estilo, tenían también un algo en común, aunque no supo qué podía ser. Los adultos eran cariñosos con los niños y a éstos se les notaba muy contentos. Harry sintió mucha melancolía. ¿Por qué no podía tener él unos tíos normales, como los de los otros niños, que los querían y cuidaban?

Observó cómo los adultos varones andaban clavando sombrillas en la arena y aprendió algunos trucos que le servirían para el día siguiente, cuando tuviera que instalar la de los Dursley. Las madres se encargaban de dar crema a los niños, que correteaban y charlaban muy contentos. En realidad eran casi todo niñas de diversas edades, todas larguiruchas en distintos grados. Ninguno era muy moreno, incluso había unos cuantos rubios. Cada niño extendía su toalla, colocaba sus zapatillas junto a la sombrilla… había un bebé rubicundo al que hacían carantoñas… Harry empezó a sentir mucha envidia de aquella familia tan normal…

-¡Qué desfachatez!

Harry, sorprendido, miró a su tía. Petunia estaba observando al mismo grupo. Y al parecer había algo que no aprobaba.

-¡Atreverse con ese bikini!

Harry siguió la mirada de tía Petunia y descubrió quién era el objeto de sus críticas. Se trataba de una de las madres, una mujer rubia que se había despojado de un vestido de algodón dejando a la vista una silueta delgada y un bikini azul sencillo y discreto, sin ningún estampado. Eso si, de un corte mucho más moderno que el de tía Petunia.

-¡Y con esa cicatriz!

Harry tuvo que arrugar los ojos y fijarse mucho para descubrir una finísima línea vertical que partía del ombligo y se perdía por la parte inferior del bañador. El no había estado mucho en la playa, pero en seguida dedujo que debía ser la huella de una cesárea. La señora estaba hablando con dos niños, un niño y una niña, los dos más o menos igual de altos, y Harry pensó que tal vez serían mellizos. Suspiró y desvió la vista hacia el mar. Allí estaba Dudley dando grandes saltos entre las olas intentando subirse a la pelota. Parecía una cría de cachalote bien alimentada.

Harry tenía calor y muchas ganas de bañarse, intensificadas por la visión de Dudley. Decidió entretenerse volviendo a observar a la familia, intentando deducir qué niños eran hermanos y cuales eran sus padres. Con la niña morena y la más pequeña y delgaducha la cosa fue muy fácil porque llevaban bañadores a juego. Las otras dos de pelo castaño y un poco rizado también debían ser una pareja de hermanas. El bebé era del hombre alto y rubio, que parecía hermano de la señora del bikini azul y de las otras dos señoras altas… la señora mas baja debía ser su mujer… Pronto dedujo igualmente quienes eran los respectivos maridos. Era fácil en una familia que no evitaba los pequeños gestos de afecto, algo que tía Petunia no aprobaba en absoluto ni entre los matrimonios.

De repente, todos los niños salieron corriendo hacia el agua. Llevaban una pelota como la de Dudley, salvo la niña más pequeña, que corría la última arrastrando una gran colchoneta en forma de palma de mano gigante. Harry pensó que sería divertido estar tumbado en el agua sobre una mano flotante. Durante otro rato, los observó jugar. Los mayores se tiraban la pelota mientras la niña aquella y la melliza los observaban riéndose sentadas en la colchoneta, que cada poco se volcaba. Y en uno de aquellos vuelcos ocurrió. El cachalote Dudley cayó como un piano de cola desde un séptimo piso sobre la mano.

¡CROOOOK!

Varios adultos miraron mientras las niñas gritaban algo que le resultó incomprensible. Dudley, por su parte, se quedó mirándolas como un pasmarote durante unos segundos para después coger su pelota, que daba muestras de estar pinchada, y marcharse de allí tan campante.

Harry vio a la niña delgaducha arrastrar pesadamente la colchoneta en forma de mano, que ahora parecía una lona triste, seguida por la prima rubia que también había estado jugando con ella. Se fue hacia un hombre de pelo negro cortado muy corto como si fuera un militar que Harry había supuesto que era su padre, y con muchos gestos le enseño el inmenso agujero en la colchoneta y señaló hacia Dudley. El padre tomó los restos de la colchoneta, que en opinión de Harry solo servía ya para tirarla a la basura, dijo algo y las dos niñas volvieron al agua, sumándose al juego de la pelota.

Al cabo de poco tiempo, tío Vernon se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a tostar ahora su parte frontal. Si antes parecía un centollo, ahora tomaba el perfil del lomo de una enorme ballena blanca… que se ponía rosada a gran velocidad.

-¡Chico!

-¿Sí, tío Vernon?

-Han cambiado la bandera. Ahora no es verde, sino amarilla. Vete al agua.

Harry se levantó incrédulo. No comprendía lo del juego de banderas, pero daba igual. Tenía calor y era un niño de casi ocho años. Quería bañarse en el mar a toda costa. Aunque tendría que llevar cuidado, los Dursley no le habían apuntado más que a las clases gratuitas en la piscina municipal, y eso daba para poco.

El agua era cálida y enseguida empezó a dar saltitos cuando venía una ola, como hacían los niños aquellos. Y se fue envalentonando y se metió un poco mas. En realidad, solamente le cubría hasta la cintura. No creía que ahí hubiera peligro… hasta que llegó aquella ola. Era una ola enorme que rompió justamente donde él estaba volteándolo. Durante unos instantes Harry pasó apuros, desconcertado. Pronto pasó al pánico. ¡No tenía el bañador!

Nervioso, Harry buscó y buscó a su alrededor, pero fue inútil. La ola debía haberlo arrastrado lejos, hacia la orilla. Y eso si no se había quedado en el fondo tapado por la arena. Empezaba a ponerse muy nervioso. ¿Cómo iba a salir del agua así, desnudo? No es que hubiera mucho que ocultar, pero… ¿qué dirían los Dursley? ¡Seguro que lo encerraban en la terraza del apartamento durante el resto de las vacaciones. Y Harry no quería que ocurriera eso. Y de repente, ocurrió algo mucho peor. Una de aquellas niñas levantó la mano con algo y gritando. Era su bañador. Los demás niños se arremolinaron y empezaron a reírse con grandes carcajadas mientras Harry notaba cómo se ponía colorado.

-Please.- Intentó llamar su atención.- Please, it is mine…could you…?

Pero los niños no le oían. Y de haberlo hecho probablemente tampoco le habrían entendido. Harry comenzó a caminar despacio hacia ellos, muy nervioso y colorado. Y muy avergonzado.

-¿Es tuyo el bañador? – Preguntó una voz junto a él. Harry se dio la vuelta, desconcertado. Era la señora del bikini azul. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta donde él estaba ni de lo que había dicho porque hablaba en español.

-Sorry, I… I… - Balbuceó Harry.

-I see.- dijo la señora. Y pasó a hablarle en un inglés que recordaba a una locutora de la BBC.

-¿Eso es tuyo? – Dijo la señora señalando la mano de su sobrina. Harry asintió sintiéndose ridículo.

-Muy bien, vamos a recuperarlo. ¡María!

La niña se volvió para mirar a su tía, que avanzaba a buen paso entre las olas. Harry, un poco rezagado, la seguía preocupado. ¿Qué pasaría cuando los niños se enteraran? ¡Seguro que se reirían muchísimo!

La señora habló con la niña. La niña le dio el bañador. La señora dio media vuelta y encaminó sus pasos hacia Harry mientras seis pares de ojos infantiles se clavaban en él. La señora bajó la vista un momento al bañador y después miró a Harry, como sopesándolo.

-Te queda un poco grande. Por eso lo has perdido.- Dijo con tacto, obviando que además estaba viejo y las gomas pasadas.

-Ehhh lo heredé de mi primo…

-¿El niño que saltó sobre nuestra colchoneta?

Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba el bañador que le tendía la señora.

-Póntelo. Me daré la vuelta. Después quiero que me esperes aquí. Veremos qué se puede hacer con esa cintura…

Harry hizo lo que la señora le decía y esperó pacientemente dando saltitos en las olas con una mano siempre agarrándose el bañador, por lo que pudiera pasar. La señora salió del agua, se fue hacia sus sombrillas, metió las manos en una bolsa de playa y sacó una bolsa de plástico que contenía algo delgado y largo. ¿Qué sería? ¿Un costurero impermeable? La señora llegó hasta Harry y se puso detrás de él. Agarró la cintura y estiró hasta ajustarla a la talla de Harry. Después, Harry notó un poquito de calor durante un segundo.

-Ya está. Ahora no se te caerá, espero.

-Gracias…

Cuando Harry salió del agua, el bañador seguía pareciendo tres tallas y media más que la suya, pero la cintura volvía a estar elástica, y además reducida adecuadamente. Seguía estando ridículo, pero al menos no había riesgos ni de que se le cayera andando ni de volver a perderlo. Y aquello lo alivió mucho. Los Dursley, ni se enteraron.

Regresaron al apartamento un rato después, y pronto los efectos del sol en tío Vernon y Dudley, que eran ambos blancos como la leche y no habían tomado las medidas pertinentes, se hicieron patentes. Por la noche, ambos aullaban de dolor y al día siguiente no pudieron bajar a la playa. Ni tampoco los dos siguientes. No es que lo lamentaran, porque habían encontrado un salón de recreativos donde Dudley pasaba las horas enganchado a los juegos mientras su padre engullía jarra tras jarra de cerveza con tapas de paella y tortilla de patatas.

El primer día que Harry bajó a la playa solo con tía Petunia instalaron la sombrilla mas o menos en el mismo sitio. Tía Petunia repitió el ritual de aposentarse en la hamaca, cotillear un rato el entorno, emitir alguna que otra crítica en alto y, finalmente, sumergirse en la lectura atenta de la correspondiente revista.

Harry tuvo libertad para bañarse cuando le placía. Tía Petunia era terrible en sus apreciaciones y buena parte de la mala imagen que Harry tenía entre los Dursley se debía a sus insinuaciones y comentarios. Pero también era cierto que, si bien tío Vernon era bruto bruto, su tía a veces, cuando estaban solos, se ablandaba ligeramente. O bajaba la guardia. Puede que fuera porque en el fondo mas profundo algún vínculo quedaba con su hermana menor, la madre de Harry.

Harry estaba saltando las olas cerca de la orilla cuando vio la pandilla de niños del día anterior. Corrían muy contentos con la pelota. Y para asombro de Harry, con la colchoneta en forma de mano que parecía completamente nueva. Harry pensó que habrían comprado otra. Y en esas estaba pensando cuando una voz conocida le preguntó en inglés.

-¿Todo bien? ¿No te ha vuelto a dar sustos el bañador?

La señora rubia había vuelto a aparecer a su lado, como salida de la nada. Hoy llevaba un bañador entero con un bonito estampado en tonos coral.

-Oh, no. Ha quedado perfecto. Muchísimas gracias.- Dijo Harry sonrojándose un poco.

-No hay de qué.- Contestó ella con una sonrisa. Harry se fijó que se le hacían hoyuelos en las mejillas cuando sonreía.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué le hizo? Es por… por… por…

-¿Por si tienes que repetirlo?

-Er… sí.

-No creo que este bañador vuelva a darte problemas.- Dijo la señora con un guiño.

-Fue como si lo cosiera dentro del agua…- Se aventuró Harry, aún sabiendo que podía caer en la indiscreción.

-Llámalo… Magyk.- Dijo la señora guiñando un ojo.

-¿Magia?

-Algo así. Pero déjalo como un secreto entre tú y yo. Porque en realidad, la magia no existe ¿No? – La señora guiñó otro ojo.- ¿Quieres jugar con los niños?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Era tentar demasiado la suerte ponerse a jugar con aquellos niños. Tía Petunia podía verlo y no aprobarlo. Y entonces no volvería a bajar a la playa. Se conformaría con saltar las olas cerca de la orilla. Al fin y al cabo, era divertido. Sobre todo si no estaba Dudley.


	2. El Jersey Marrón

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Porque durante la infancia de Harry también pasaron cosas...**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Harry, los Dursley y muchos otros que saldrán son creación de Jotaká, y como todo el mundo sabe, nadie que lee ffnet paga por ello.**

**COPYRIGHT: El potterverso sorg-expandido, sus personajes y demás, aún inspirados en el potterverso, si que son creación MÍAAAAAA, aunque tampoco me pagan por ello (ahg). Y también lo es la señorita Wellington...**

**EL JERSEY MARRÓN**

Aquel año en clase de Harry todo el mundo quería ser amigo de Maddie Thompson. Bueno, mas bien todo el mundo "decente", porque Dudley y sus amigotes eran la excepción. Para ellos las niñas, y sobre todo si eran como Maddie, eran una especie de engorro que hay que tolerar en clase por alguna razón incomprensible. Las niñas, por lo general, no se peleaban, no jugaban al fútbol ni decían groserías. Las niñas se reunían en grupos a la hora del recreo para hablar de sus cosas, enseñarse sus numerosos objetos de color rosa, cambiar cromos de Tarta de Fresa y otras horteradas y preguntarse, al igual que los chicos pero de manera mas elaborada, cómo habría llegado un adulto a considerar que era educativo compartir clase con los niños. O peor aún. Por qué rayos la naturaleza tuvo la ocurrencia de crearlos.

Bueno, que Dudley y secuaces ignoraban a las niñas no era del todo exacto... O no lo iba a ser... Aquel año en clase Dudley Dursley vio a Maddie y pensó que tenía que ser su novia. Porque era preciosa.

Pero Dudley no tenía muy elaboradas las artes de seducción, que digamos. Así que intentó llamar su atención tirando el lapo más lejos que el resto cuando ella pasaba delante. O ganando sin discusión la competición de eructos. Maddie cada vez ponía mas cara de asco y Dudley pensaba que cada vez estaba mas en el bote. Justa relación proporcional a sus esfuerzos. Y Harry, sentado en una esquina del patio, solo y silencioso, se reía por dentro viendo el espectáculo de su primo en plan conquistador.

Lo peor vino con el viaje de tía Marge a Nueva York. Tía Marge había viajado con una asociación de criadores de perros para asistir a unas ferias caninas. Por lo visto había tenido tiempo de hacer compras, ya que le había traído a Dudley un jersey. Un jersey marrón con unos enormes lunares naranjas. Lo había comprado en unos enormes almacenes a un precio de fábula y le había parecido maravilloso. En realidad, la dependienta que le cobró miró de reojo a una compañera y después, cuando tía Marge ya se alejaba, ambas se echaron a reír. Librarse de aquel resto de diez temporadas atrás era un hito en la historia de la tienda.

-¡Estás guapísimo! – Exclamó tía Marge al verlo así, enfundado en aquel jersey. Harry pensó que mas bien parecía una cría de ternero bien cebada con un ataque de sarampión. Y Dudley, que sentido de la estética tenía mas bien tirando a poco, se infló como un globo. Tía Petunia, en cambio, no dijo nada. Tenía sus dudas, así que se pasó la tarde intentando decidir si el jersey le parecía monísimo o una completa horterada. En eso tío Vernon no pudo ayudarla. Se limitó a sonarse la nariz produciendo un ruido semejante a la bocina de un camión trailer de los mas largos, porque estaba en casa con un resfriado de aúpa.

Sería la señorita Wellington, la secretaria de Vernon, la que sacara de dudas a tía Petunia. Alexandra Wellington aparcó su flamante Mercedes coupé azul metalizado delante del número 4 de Privet Drive y se bajó del coche luciendo un traje sastre gris oscuro que seguramente había comprado en Milán. Tomó un portadocumentos de piel de cocodrilo auténtica y se encaminó resuelta hacia el domicilio de los Dursley portando una serie de contratos que tío Vernon debía firmar. Contratos que en su mayor parte habían sido negociados personalmente por la señorita Wellington en ausencia de su jefe. Pero eso no se lo haría notar.

Petunia Dursley le abrió la puerta mientras la saludaba a grandes voces. Ella presumía de que una descendiente de ni mas ni menos que el duque de Wellington trabajara como secretaria de Vernon. Era como si aquel hecho elevara su posición en el ranking social. Alexandra Wellington se codeaba con los "royals" y había sido fotografiada por el Hello en las carreras de Ascott el año anterior. Aunque lucía un tocado la mar de normalito, la verdad. No estaba de mas que el vecindario se enterara del tipo de gente que trabajaba con Vernon. No, mejor dicho, que trabajaba para Vernon.

-Hola Dudley.- La señorita Wellington saludó de palabra a su primo mientras hacía un gesto casi imperceptible con los ojos a Harry antes de tender los contratos a su jefe. Mientras Vernon los firmaba, Alexandra Wellington miró a Dudley sin que su rostro reflejara el más mínimo pensamiento.

-Bonito jersey, Dudley.

Y dicho aquello sonrió como un cocodrilo a Petunia. La señora Dursley se ruborizó.

-Alexandra, por favor, quédate a tomar un te.

-Como no, Petunia. -Y dicho aquello la señorita Wellington miró a Harry y le guiñó un ojo sin que la aliviadísima Petunia la detectara. Al fin y al cabo, su problema con la catalogación del jersey estaba resuelto.

Aquel fue el invierno del Jersey. Con mayúsculas. Harry llegó a acostumbrarse y a dejar de considerarlo una prenda horripilante. Y eso que fue muy divertido. Al menos al principio. Las niñas se daban codazos y cuchicheaban mientras el patético de Dudley se pavoneaba delante de Maddie, que optaba por lo general por mirar para otro lado y salir corriendo espantada. Hasta el día en que se vio acorralada. Ese día, además, Dudley decidió ganar el concurso de pedos. Y la pobre Maddie acabó vomitando sobre Dudley. El chico, lejos de amilanarse, se rió con ganas. Pero a partir de ahí se cansó de "cortejar" a Maddie y volvió a patear columpios, lanzar escupitajos y perseguir a Harry. Y dejó el jersey en el cesto de la ropa sucia donde languideció.

Algunas cosas no cambian. El primer día del curso siguiente estaba clarísimo que todo el mundo quería ser amigo de Maddie. Y Harry, el que mas. De pronto le parecía guapísima. Dulce, etérea. La niña ideal. Aunque por otra parte ya sabía que no podía dejar que lo notara Dudley. Por eso, cuando empezó a hacer frío y tia Petunia sacó el Jersey, con mayúscula, Harry sintió un vacío en el estómago y hubiera preferido que la tierra se le tragara.

Ya se reían bastante de sus ropas gigantes y de sus gafas siempre pegadas con celo para que ahora le colocaran aquello. Harry sintió una angustia tremenda. ¿Qué dirían en clase cuando lo vieran? Sobre todo ¿qué pensaría Maddie?

Fue una desesperación tan intensa que tía Petunia no fue capaz de ponerle el jersey porque este se había encogido. Afortunadamente, no estaba tío Vernon. Y por eso tía Petunia pensó, o mas bien quiso pensar, que había lavado el jersey en agua demasiado caliente y la lana había encogido. Estuvo dudando sobre si entregarlo al reverendo Perkins para el ropero parroquial o tirarlo directamente a la basura. Al final, optó por lo segundo. Al fin y al cabo, ella no frecuentaba la iglesia anglicana, y el reverendo podía aprovechar para intentar captarla. O peor, la hortera de su mujer podía intentar invitarla a uno de sus famosos tés, a los que asistía lo mas cutre de la zona.

En el fondo del corazón de Petunia Dursley, no obstante, se notó como un pequeño desahogo mientras rebuscaba en los cajones de Dudley.

-¿Por qué le has dado mi jersey azul a Harry? – Bramó el niño un rato después..

-Porque a ti ya no te sirve.

-Pero es mío. Dale el marrón.

-Tiene razón el chico, Petunia. Dale el marrón. Es de primera calidad. Así no irán diciendo que lo tratamos mal.

-El marrón no le vale. Se ha encogido demasiado.

-Lástima...

-¡Qué viejo está ese jersey! – Harry escuchó como una niña le decía a Maddie cuando se cruzaron con él en el pasillo.

Otro niño se habría sentido abochornado. A aquellas alturas, Harry había aprendido a ver la botella medio llena. Al menos, había heredado un jersey que no producía vomitonas.


End file.
